


was the moon shining on us?

by flowersandcandy



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, chef seulgi???, for the gays, joy is whipped for seulgi, soft cuddly joygi, there's chicken soup in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandcandy/pseuds/flowersandcandy
Summary: Right there and then, Seulgi decides: winter is her favorite season.(drabble from prompt: seulgi cooking and then joy comes up behind her and envelopes her in a back hug and rests her head on seulgi's shoulder)title inspired by Red Velvet's "Moonlight Melody".





	was the moon shining on us?

"Sooyoung-ah," Seulgi breathlessly retaliates, softly trying to wriggle away from her grip.

"Unnie, you got out of bed too early. It was cold," and Seulgi knows: numb hands gripping empty white sheets; reaching for warmth, for comfort.... for her. It was always that way—skin to skin, cheek to cheek, arms wrapped around the other; two bodies entangled in the chill of the night until the sunlight peeks through the windows. Sooyoung never slept without being engulfed by Seulgi's warmth. "Just doesn't feel right anymore," She once sleepily whispered at 1 o'clock in the morning as she stood at Seulgi's doorway, loosely clutching a pillow to her chest. Seulgi knows; it was also the feeling that kept her up that same night after all. She nods and pulls up the blankets, inviting her visitor in. It was a shameless syndrome; a pill never prescribed, but she craved to swallow.

Seulgi decides that the winter is her favorite season.

With a defeated sigh, she thinks: with Sooyoung being this close to her, she could never say no even if she tried. She shakily puts down the wooden spoon on the counter, knowing she wouldn't even get anything done with her heart beating at such a rapid, unhealthy succession. Eyes falling closed, she covers Sooyoung's cold hands with her own, leaning back and pressing her head next to hers. Breaths in sync, hands clasped tight, hearts freed from their restraints... Seulgi has never felt more alive. The sun wasn't out yet, but the warm feeling grazing on her skin makes the 4 am cold breeze dissipate suddenly into something like the peak of an afternoon's swelter. Seulgi felt it—the impact crashing into her heart like a rushing freight train, cold pale hands tugging on its strings with avid devotion. 

And right there and then, she thinks... this was it: the warmest dawn she's ever met.

Seulgi feels Sooyoung smile against her shoulder.

_Suddenly, the warm chicken soup didn't really matter anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally an answer I wrote for an anon who sent me a prompt on cc; however, it felt like a good enough triple drabble to post so here it was--soft as heck joygi in all of its glory?? hope you guys enjoyed


End file.
